


The Totem

by Hopeful_monster



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_monster/pseuds/Hopeful_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Roaring Twenties.  There's petting parties, bootleg gin, and jazz, and Maxine Caulfield is back in Arcadia Bay hoping to be a photographer. Little does she know her job with the Totem, the Bay's leading newspaper and information brokerage, would bring her back in contact with old friends, and give her new enemies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Er, Hi.  
> This is the first piece of fiction I've show to anyone for a long time. After finishing the game and reading a dozen or so fan fics I was inspired to write, and unlike most of my other stuff this just flowed. It also helped I got lost on JR lines so a 3 hr trip took 6 hrs, so I had a lot of time to type. 
> 
> Any help and advice would be greatly appricated (especially with typo's and tags). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy what fell out of my head.

# The Totem

### Chapter 1, Welcome to the Totem

Juliet Watson knew every part of The Totem, from the presses to the people, the files to the finances, from the newspaper to the less well know but infinitely more profitable, information brokerage. She knew who to assign to each story or case to get the best results, put Dana on the social scene and the piece and it was well as bringing back more profitable information for the other side of her business, but put her on a political story … The results were, at best, poor, at worse such a libellous messy they were fit only for burning. On the flip side if you needed to get into somewhere you were not supposed to be to find out what you weren't supposed to know Warren was your man, but ask him to chat up some dame to get info lead to results so comically cringeworthy they had be come office legend.

 

And then came Maxine Caulfield. When she walked into her offices that first day she looked like what she was, a small town girl from Bigfootville , Nowhere, come to the big city to get a job. Dressed in a shapeless green dress that, while well looked after, had seen better days. With the oversized coat and hat she looked like any of the dozens of girls that had wandered into Juliet’s offices looking for work, or passed in the streets everyday. The only things that made her stand out were the camera hung around her neck and her eyes. While eyes were bluer than any sea Juliet had seen, and seemed easier to get lost in, it was the camera that caught her attention. Evan, the photographer she would normally send, had got himself knocked out chasing the’ perfect shot’ he so desperately craved, and here was a self proclaimed photographer looking for a job. Little did Juliet know how much this blue eyed, freckled waif would change things.

 

So she took a chance gave her assigned her to Dana for the gallery party the Chases were throwing as a cross between a freelance gig and an interview. They would pay for film, developing as well as for every shot they could use on top of a nominal payment and if she did well enough they would consider further work. Juliet figured that they may get one or two basic shots they could use in the paper if shrunk down to a small enough size. What she got on top of the well framed and focused posed shots was the dozen of so more candid shots of the party, showing the party goers in a more natural light. What she would never have guessed in million years was that the girl would take two photos that, if shown to the right people, could have ended three marriages and bankrupted two companies. When asked about why she had taken the pictures her response was a puzzled “ because the looked nice.”

 

As they had all the photographers they needed already Juliet kept her as a freelancer, but subsidised her to development costs in exchange for first refusal on her photos. This worked well for both parties as it meant the Totem got to see everything Maxine shot, and Maxine could take and develop mores photos than she would have been able to otherwise. While she hadn't produced anything as scandalous her first set, she had a great eye for shots for both the contracted work the Totem gave her and had been in the right place at the right time to see and photograph the police raid a speakeasy down by the docks. her own works, which had began to get noticed by the local art scene.

 

 

And then ‘the Price’ walked into the Totem’s offices.

 

 


	2. The Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Price comes into the Totem's offices looking for answers but finds something else.

Chloe ‘the Price’ was in the front offices of the Totem demanding to speak to someone in charge. Loudly, very loudly. She was a small time hustler and grifter according to the files who did lots of things as long as ‘ The Price’ was right, and had an arrangement with the Totem, one she clearly wished to discuss given the way she barged into Juliet’s office. As the young woman surveyed the office like she owned it, everything about her seemed to demand your attention. While the fact she was dressed like a boy, in a white collared shirt, black waistcoat and her dangling braces flapping against her dark blue trouser, would normally be the most scandalous thing about her, it was the blue hair ( a shade darker than her eyes) topped the lot. Once she saw Juliet she made a beeline for her, finger pointed accusingly in front of her.

 

“Six months, that's how long you’ve had to find her, to find anything, and what have you got to show for it? dust!” Chloe raged, looming over the desk to Juliet punctuating the last word by slamming her hand on the table. “ I've run ever errant, I’ve tailed every mark you've asked, I've ever been your god damned stool pigeon, and got nothing for it. Now Kate's missing and if you don't help me I'll…”

 

“ You'll do **what** , Price?” Juliet asked in a voice as cold as the winter winds. Both her tone and her question halted Price mid rant, and got her to stop leaning over the desk. Happy that she was now in more control of the conversation Juliet continued in a more business like fashion, “I'm sorry you are unhappy with our services so far, but we do not know everything. While all our efforts to locate Ms Amber, which have been considerable given the circumstances, have produced ‘dust’ as you put it, we have not given up. Now if another girl has gone missing under similar circumstances and you would like us to investigate, we would be willing to add this to your tab. I will discuss the details with you after I have finish the meeting you are currently interrupting.”

 

The Price turned and saw the people in the room for the first time. Zachary, who had been ready to take out the woman a moment ago, now lent against the wall. Warren had also been ready for action but was now looking worriedly at Maxine. The reason for his concern was the girl’s face, which had gone from panic due to the interruption, to confusion, and was now paling as if she was seeing a ghost.

 

When The Price faced Maxine the freckled waif let out a disbelieving hopeful whisper, “Chloe?”

 

The Price’s face shifted from recognition to surprise and managed one word before shifting to anger “Max?”

 

The final transformation was missed by Maxine who, with tears in her eyes, had launched herself at the blue haired woman arms wide open for a hug. Chloe tried to twist away and when she realised it would not be enough to get out of the way shoved the freckled woman away. Warren caught her, blushing as his hands gripped places he would never have the courage to go. This was ignored by Maxine, who was staring up at Chloe within tears, bewilderment and soul crushing pain I her eyes. Chloe, on the other hand, had turned the pain she was feeling into anger, a fiery, red hot fury that would burn everything it came into contact with, including the wielder. “ You selfish bitch, you got your family. You got out of Blackhell and abandoned me to rot. You never contacted me. You came back to the Bay and never tried to find me, and now you want to be friends? You make me sick.”

 

Each sentence struck Maxine like a fist as she slid out of Warrens hands the floor. She body seemed to diminish, folding in on itself making this already slight woman smaller, and more pathetic with every word. When Chloe stopped for breath, her anger not spent, Maxine mumbled something to the floor, tears dripping down to on her dress.

 

“Th…td…m….ur … dd…

 

“What? You have some excuse for what you've done? I've gotta hear this, so speak up.” Chloe taunted in a mocking voice, leaning over the distraught figure to hear what she had to say.

 

Eyes still streaming with tears despite having them closed she tilted her head back and wailed, “ They told me you were dead!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two up, wow.  
> Going to try and release someting once a week, but they may not be from this story. Since I've started writing again ideas have been hitting me from all sides. I've got another chapter or so for the first part of this story written, and another one or two in the pipeline. I also have another LiS one shot written, a Skyrim series underway and Fallout 4 series in mind.  
> Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine talks about her past.

For far too long the only sound in the room was the heartbroken sobs coming from Maxine. Chloe stood there dumbstruck, unable to think let alone speak. Warren and Zach looked awkwardly  at anywhere but the women in the room. Juliet just sat there trying to process what had happened and work out how to move forward. She was the first to break the silence.  

“Mr Riggins please help Maxine to the staff room and stay with her until Mr Graham returns with Mrs Ward. Mr Graham, get Mrs Ward  to the staff room as soon as possible. Price, **stay here.”** The final command used the same  icy tones and before but got no reaction. Chloe was still starring blankly at the space Maxine had been slumped in having been moved by Zach towards the door. 

 **“** Price listen to me, **Pri** **ce,”** still getting no response she stood up, brushed her long skirt down and walked round to face Chloe on the other side of the desk. When snapped fingers in her face also failed to get through, a quick sharp slap did the trick, not full power just enough to wake her from he daze she was in. Now back to reality her eyes fill with pain, not from the slap, but from the realisation of what she has done. While initially Juliet was going to tear into Chloe and rip her to shreds for what she just did, the look of complete devastation painted the blue haired girls face  made Juliet think  it may not best for all involved. She tried  a different, softer, approach, “ I'm going to check on Maxine, you say here and we’ll see if we can get this sorted out. Okay?”  

“K” was about all Chloe could manage, sliding to the floor cradling her head in her hands. As Juliet stepped out of her office to the bullpen of the newspaper she noticed two things, first was that it was almost silent, second was that almost everyone  was looking at her. Well she guessed she shouldn't have been surprised, Price had not exactly been subtle entering her office nor while she was in it. Maxine's contribution to the discussion could probably have been heard a block away.  

“Get back to work,” she growled before storming to the staff room. She was happy to find Zach outside because that meant that Dana was inside and was hopefully calming Maxine down a bit. She knew she should go in but the longer she waited the longer Dana had to work her charms and calm down the hundred (or less) pounds of distraught photographer and as Dana was pretty much the only person Maxine actively talked to she was the right person for the job. Stalling, she turned to her husband and asked,  “ How is she doing?”  

“ Last is saw, she was … not happy.” The understatement made Juliet pause, she knew her husband could be far more articulate. The only times he wasn't were when he was highly emotional, for example  when he proposed he could barely manage the 4 words or when they had found the mugger who had made Dana miscarry. He barely said anything, letting his fists do the talking and he said a lot with them that night.  

This was more trouble she could do without, if Zach was thinking of that kind of conversation with Price others would be as well. Warren had taken a shine to Maxine even if she hadn't noticed, and even thought she was shier than a Christian  teenage bride on her wedding night, most of the office had a soft spot for her, especially  after the 4th of July picnic. Instead of joining in she a had wandered round taking pictures of everyone. Apart from chatting to Dana and her family and eating the odd hot dog, she just wandered snapping away. When asked why she wasn't having fun with everyone, she looked puzzled and replied, “ I am having fun.” 

Over the next few weeks everyone who was at the picnic got a beautiful photo or two of themselves or their loved ones.  Though she wouldn't accept money for the pictures most had repaid her with  cookies or a home cooked meal since then.  

“ Make sure Price doesn't leave, and that nothing happens to her,” the word ‘ _yet_ ’ hovered in the air between them, unsaid but present depending on what Maxine said. While he turned to leave she straightened out her outfit, made sure her hair was in order and then entered. What she was greeted with was a burbling honk as the brunette blew her nose. It stopped as she heard the door open as she looked up, but failed to move the handkerchief as well leading to a string of bubbly mucus stretching from the cloth to her nose. Adding to look was the little makeup the girl wore, which had been smeared, swiped and smudged around her face.  There really was no hope for this girl was there. Giving the girl a light smile she got a cloth from the kitchen area, ran it under tap and rung it out before giving it  to Maxine and sitting in front of her.   

“Miss Caulfield, Maxine, I know you’ve just been through a lot, but I need you to explain what just happened.” She tried to use as soft and warm a voice as she could, but since it was a skill she did not use much so its effectiveness was limited. After wiping her face Maxine toyed with a loose thread one the cloth, refusing to meet her employer’s eyes, and muttered “ thought she  was dead, but she wasn't. Now she hates me.” 

‘Give me a mob boss to get information out of  over this girl any day ,’ though Juliet, she threw and imploring glance at Dana, who was sitting next to the  girl rubbing her back, and she  threw her a put upon look right back. However she  turned to Maxine and  asked “ its okay sweetie, I don't think she hates you, she was just… very surprised.  How do you know Price?”  

“ Chloe? We were at Blackwell together. She'd always been there, and I went in when my parents died, I was five or six I think.” Maxine responded despondently, neither Dana or Juliet were sure if her mood was due to the incident or the thoughts of or her parents death or Backwell. It didn't have a good reputation. A small smile played across her face as she continued “ we were soon inseparable. Life wasn't easy, but we had fun, Father William was a   Great believer in forgiveness and Sister Joyce always made sure we got enough to eat.”  

“ But when I was … twelve ish I was _adopted_ ,” the scorn Maxine poured into that word confused and worried the two listeners. Surely orphans wanted to be adopted, and it was the most intense hatred they had heard from Maxine. Ever. It continued, “ _Master_ Grates didn't want a daughter, he wanted an unpaid servant. He made me work all day every day from before dawn to after dark, wear stupid clothes, and kept talking about how I'd serve him well when I was older. What ever that meant.”  

Maxine was still looking at the cloth in her, otherwise she would have stopped. Dana’s face was a mixture of horror and disgust trying not to imagine any child in that position, Juliet’s face betrayed nothing of what she was feeling inside but her knuckles, white from her grip on the chair, gave away more. In the lightest tone she could manage Juliet asked “ What did you have to do t.. for him?”  

Although Maxine missed that slip she was calming down  as she continued “ Cleaning, some cooking, serve his and his guests drinks and food, not that many came. His house was up in the mountains. Sometimes I had to help him dress or read letters for him. He tried to get me to learn the piano, but it didn't work. He hit me if I got it wrong, or made a mistake while working, or I was too slow or  if I looked at him wrong. I got hit a lot.”  

The last sentence was uttered in a quiet, resigned voice. It was her fault after all, as she had been told often enough. Dana found her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, and said “ It's okay babe, it's over now. How did you get away from him?”  

For the first time since she had started talking, Maxine looked up, “ I didn't, I killed him.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter and a longer one at that. If Maxine seems a little more oblivious than in the game it's because I folllowed the idea that she has Special Education Needs (hence the IEP), but since it's the 1920's it wouldn't have been diagnosed or treated. Also growing up in an religious orphanage meant that she wouldn't have much idea about anything sexual.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max reveals what happened to her 'father' and Juliet has to work out what to do going forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the silence, work, weather and a bad case of procrastination.

“WHAT?” Juliet heard someone cry out, before realising it was her. Dana looked utterly stunned, both from Maxine's admission  and Juliet’s outburst. Both were so completely out of character that while her jaw was moving, no sound was coming out. Maxine on the other hand had shrunk away from her scared. Calming herself she apologised “ I am sorry. What happened?”  

“It was the second winter I was at the house, he said I was good enough to look after him by myself and he wanted to start the next part of my training. He sent everyone away before the snows cut us off.” Maxine explained, and while her eyes pointed  at the cloth in her lap, but her focus was further back in time.   

“ I was making him lunch, his favourite pickled fish, and I asked him if I could try some. He said no and hit me, then told me to go to my room without lunch and stay their until  he told me I could come out. So I did, and waited. He didn't come to get me so after two days my bucket was full and I was so hungry that  I had to sneak out and steal some food.” Maxine said in a guilt whisper, seeming afraid she would get into trouble for this admission. She hastily added “ Not much, just some stale bread and a carrot.”  

“It's okay sweetie, you had to eat.” Dana said, putting and a comforting arm around Maxine, “ go on.” 

“The next day he still didn't come so I stole a little more food, and sneaked around to see if I was still in trouble. I didn't see him but the house was a mess, there was vomit and poo on the floor, a lot of things had been dropped and broken. I couldn't see or hear him so I went back to my room. The next day I went out again and found him in bed. Dead, and very smelly.”  

“I’m sorry honey, but how exactly did you kill him?” Dana blurted out, Juliet had been thinking the same question, but wanted to see what information the girl offered up first.  Anyway she had a good idea of the cause of death from what Maxine had said. She began to tear up she replied. 

“it was the fish I gave him, it was poisoned or rotten or something. That's what they said when they came the next Spring.” 

“Next Spring?” cried out Dana stopping Maxine's tears, but it didn't surprise Juliet, who had picked up the earlier comment about being snowed in. She hoped Dana would ask the right question, before they had to get back on track. “ You spent winter in a house by yourself with a dead body? What did you do?”  

‘Damn, not the right question’ thought Juliet, as Maxine sat and described cleaning the house of all the mess left by Master Gates, scrubbing and sweeping, but leaving him in his room, because ‘ the smell was really bad.’ After the house was cleaned she admitted she was at a lot for what to do, but had found a camera, instructions and a developing box. She had spent the rest of the winter taking photos, drawing and reading all 127 books in the house, twice. Explaining all this calmed the girl so by the time she had finished she was calm, or at least calmer than at any time since Price barged into the office. While Juliet still had questions she wanted to get back to Price before she broke something or was broken by someone. So she moved on, “Why did you think Price was dead?”  

Maxine looked pensive, but not likely to burst into more tears ( and how could she have any left). “ After I left Blackwell, asked if I could send a letter back to Chloe. Master Gates said if I was good I could send a letter. I worked hard for a year, being as good as I could, and after a lot of pleading he let me write one letter.”  

A small smile played across Maxine's face as she remembered the joy she felt writing that letter, the excitement of waiting for a reply. The smile remained on her lips but any warmth in it was drowned my the rising tide of melancholy, “One month later, the letter was returned with ‘Return to sender: Deceased’ written  on it.”  

Both Dana and Juliet would have bet dollars to donuts that the letter had never been sent, but were surprised that Maxine didn't start crying again. She just looked … well sad, like someone who had accepted the loss, but still missed the departed. “When I returned to the Bay I went to Blackwell to find her grave but when I asked the new Priest, Father David I think, he said he ‘didn't care where the damned were’. After hearing that I ran away.”  

 

Though she was not her usual self, Juliet was happy that Maxine's metal state was calm enough  to suggest the next step. 

 “Ms Caulfield do you want to see Price again?” Juliet asked in as neutral a tone as she could. Maxine had displayed more emotion since Price walked into the her office than in most months, and the emotions had been much more extreme than the usual mild, wide eyed curiosity or chronic shyness around new people. Price had broken through what ever had held back the emotions, which could make or break the girl.  

As Maxine though about her answer a myriad of emotions raced  across her face but the strongest were hope and fear, but  hope just pulls into the lead. Still looking In a quiet voice she said  “ if she doesn't hate me, and she wants to, could I?”  

 “I'll talk to her, if she is amenable you can talk.” Juliet said as she stood up, smiled at Maxine and Dana, and headed out the door. She found the corridor empty as she stepped into it, so she paused for a slow calming breath. “Mr Graham?”  

“Yes boss?” Warrens voice said out of nowhere.  

“ Price is to come here, she is not to ‘fall down’, she is not to ‘bump into anything or anyone’, she is not to be harmed **.** Am I clear?”  

“Yes boss.” She doesn't see him move, nor does she hear him, but she knows he is moving faster than ever before. Juliet takes the time before he returns to calm herself. While she was aware of things like that happened, when it happened to someone you knew it made it more ... something. Not ‘real’ these things were real if you acknowledged their existence  or not. It wasn't that it hit ‘too close to home’ either. It literally happened hundreds of miles away, and years ago. No it was something else.  

Then it hits her. Juliet  knows she will never have children, that gift was denied to her and Zachary, but the Totem and its staff, they were her family, her children, and she would be damned before she would see them come to harm or be denied happiness.  

She was disturbed from her thoughts by the sounds of Warren approaching with Chloe, who were much closer than she expected. This was mainly due to the fact that Chloe was, well,  subdued. Normally she was as subtle as a herd of elephants on Main Street, loudly announcing her presence and supposed importance to all in earshot. So while the quiet was a welcome  change, it was also a potential issue as it meant she wasn't likely to act predictably.  

Juliet stepped into an empty room and signalled for Chloe to follow. She did but before she closed the door she turned to Graham and said, “ I want everything we have on Blackwell orphanage, Rachel Amber and Kate ...”  

She turned to Chloe and raised and eyebrow questioningly. She responded “Marsh”  

“Kate Marsh, if we have anything on her.” Juliet finished before turning back to Chloe and fixed her in place with a stare. While intense it was not overtly hostile as sake started questioning Chloe.  

“Let's start with the basics, do you want to see Miss Caulfield again?” Chloe hesitated, unsure of her response. Juliet didn't want to wait too long, so pushed the matter. “Yes or no will do Price.”  

 

“Hell yes!” She said forcefully, before dropping back to her previous hesitancy, “ I mean if she wants to.”  

 

Lord these two deserve each other, thought Juliet before continuing. “ Okay, she would like to see you, however I must say some things before you do. Firstly I would urge you not ask about her adoption, at least to for the time being. She has covered it briefly with us and it was … traumatic.  Her first foster father was not a nice person.”  

This was met by a puzzled look from Chloe, especially since ‘not a nice person’ was made to sound like ‘scum of the earth’ but with more colourful and less newspaper friendly language. Juliet pushed on however.  

“Next I will want to discuss the cases of Miss Amber and Miss Marsh with you later. I may have a new line of enquiry, but I need check some facts before I say more. If on how it pans out I assume  you'll be amenable to more work, for the right _P_ _rice_ of course. We can work out details later. Some of it may be for cash,  or credit towards any further information you wish to purchase, it's your choice.”  

Despite the fact that Juliet wasn’t talking particularly fast, nor was using complex vocabulary or grammar, she got the impression that the blue haired girl had been  left behind in the conversation a while ago, maybe even back in Juliet’s office, and couldn't catch up even if she wanted too. She sighed and decided to put this conversation on hold,  

“Okay, we’ll discuss all this after you have talked with Miss Caulfield. Hopefully once you'll clear  up the more misunderstandings less dramatically than the last one. However I will say this, if you hurt her or any member of The Totem, **I will end you.** ”  

The last four words were spoken with the certainty of someone talking about sunrise, a martyr’s conviction, and the finality of the grave. She then turned smartly and lead the stunned young woman  to the staff room.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be one more chapter to this part. If there is demand, I get another 6 hr train journey or my muse decides to hit me with her roling pin there will be another soon. Other wise ... well we'll see.


	5. Chapter 5

uliet strode into the room with the confidence of someone who owned the it, which she did, and was followed by Chloe _Price_ who entered as cautiously as some one who had received far to many surprises recently to want another, which she had. Juliet noticed than Maxine  had calmed even further since she had last seen her and while the marks of her previous tears were still present, no new ones seemed to be forming. The only thing visible in her blue eyes were hope mixed with apprehension, like someone who has had widely mixed fortunes of late , which she, of course had had. 

 

Chloe and Maxine stared just to the right of each other for longer than was comfortable for anyone in the room. Neither of the girls wanting to make the first move for fear of messing it up even further but both desperate to reconnect after so many years apart. Finally Maxine managed a whispered “Hi”  

 

“Hi Max, how's life been treating you?” Chloe replied in a more confident tone, before remembering Juliet’s warning about Maxine's past and hurriedly tacking on, “since you've been back in The Bay.”  

 

Maxine smiled lightly, happy because of Chloe's more friendly demeanour but still wary after her earlier outburst. “The first few months were good, got a job, got an apartment, made a few friends, but  Life's been strange recently. I just found out my best  friend, who I thought was dead, is alive. Not sure if she believes me, thought. I think she hates me.”  

 

“ Nah, she's probably just a bit confused,” Chloe said, “ I mean if you just popped back up after a few years she'd be hella surprised, and if she's been having a shit week she may have just lashed out. Tell me about her.”  

 

“She was a troublemaker, tearing round the place like a pirate,” Maxine smiled fondly as she looked back into the past, “ she'd break into places just to discover what was there, or, but she was so kind as well, if I was ill or if I had been sent to my cell she’d sneak treats out of the kitchen to me. She'd protect me from the bullies and help me with my lessons. Dog I miss her.  

 

With that admission Chloe surged forward and somehow managed to end up kneeling on on the floor in a tight  embrace with Maxine, unshed tears glistening in the corners of her eyes, “ I've missed you so much, Mad Max.”  

 

Maxine let out mix of a sob and laugh, “ You'll never let me forget that will you? It was your idea to break into the communion wine!”  

 

“yeah but I didn't spill it all over the alter cloth,”  

Juliet left as the friendly  age old recriminations were bandied about, confident that Dana could handle these now friendly girls, and report back anything noteworthy.  Stepping out into the corridor her mind began working to organise and categorise information, look for angles and opportunities, and most importantly problems and threats.  

 

Obvious angles were Maxine and ‘Price’ returning “home”, the newspaper could do a human interest article about the place, and she could even go posing as a prospective adoptive parent. Opportunities where vaguer, newspaper article of course, blackmail was also an option however distasteful, as was selling the info, but all where very much depended on what was found out.  

 

Problems ranged from how was this going to be funded, how long should they keep quite before going public, and the big one of how much of her conjecture was true. Threats began if they where, if people where targeting children from the orphanage they would not like to be exposed, and if they weren't this entire thing would be an expensive and embarrassing mess, she'd need to get the lawyers to standby.  

 

Once back at her desk she jotted these thoughts down, as well as another of other things to ask the girls and get research, like ‘Master Gates’, other children who had been adopted, and other orphanages. The notes that she had asked Graham to find were on her desk once she had finished so she started leafing through them. There was nothing but a polite note saying they had nothing on Kate Marsh. There wasn't much on Blackwell either  other than the basics, address, a brief history with the names of the priests whom had served it, and a few newspaper articles but none very revelatory. The only things that sparked any interest was the change in priests around the time of Maxine's adoption, Father William to Father David.  

Rachel Ambers file was fuller due to ‘Price’ paying them to look into her disappearance. Young and pretty she had done some modelling work for various artists and some acting on stage. Disappeared six months ago after doing some modelling for a local artist who had made it big, Marcus Jefferson, and never seen again. No body found, and official police reports had left the the case open, but unofficially they had given up.  So as an orphan nobody was looking for her, except for another penniless orphan. Juliet knew  the chances of her still being alive were slim at best, this town could swallow you whole, chew you up and not even have the decency to spit out the bones to mourn over.  

 

So was she going to throw the resources of the Totem behind finding Amber and Kate possibly loosing money and influence  while potentially gaining powerful enemies to find two orphans? She was  staring  at her notes and the the files, trying to decide when the silver photo frame on her desk caught her eye. It showed her husband playing baseball with kids at the 4th of July picnic and was taken by Maxine.  

 

Was she going to risk it. Hells yes.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the the final chapter of this part. There will be more, but my muse is currently taunting me with other, shorter, ideas. Easiest way to get rid of them is to write them down, so that's the plan.   
> Remember comments are love and feedback is even better. Like coffee.


End file.
